


do you wanna build a snowman?

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, also not really romantic my bad lmao, jaemin loves jisung a lot, or like as he says, they build a snowman yay, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jisung wants to build a snowman on their days off.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: 23 days of wonder [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 13 - snowman

"Nana-hyung," a voice whispers and Jaemin groans lowly, pushing the person away weakly as he tries to turn on his stomach. "Nana, no. Get up."

"Why?" He huffs into his pillow, "We have no schedules, leave me be."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The voice sings and he scoffs, recognizing the voice as Jisung's but still pushing him away and harsher this time. "Oof," the boy lets out as he crashes to the other side of the bed but Jaemin can't find it in himself to worry. "Hyung," he whines, "I wanna build a snowman!"

"Then go do it," Jaemin sighs.

"I'll look like a loser if I'm out there alone," there's an audible pout on Jisung's face, Jaemin could even hear it through his tone. "Jaemin-hyung ... Please."

"What do I get in return?" Jaemin murmurs, smirking into his pillow as he thinks about all the things he could make Jisung do.

"Um ..." Jisung sounds hesitant, and for a good reason, "Cuddles?"

"And?"

"Ugh ... Kisses," he huffs.

"..."

"You can give me affection for the rest of the day without me pushing you away," Jisung groans.

"Mm, good bargain," Jaemin sighs, sitting up as he runs a hand through his hair. He looks at Jisung, who's sitting at the end of the bed with a pout on his face and already bundled up to go outside. "Ah, how cute~" Jisung reaches over to pinch his cheek and Jisung swats it away as a reflex but when Jaemin raises his eyebrows, he frowns and leans closer. Jaemin pinches his cheek harshly, making the younger wince before leaning back.

"Hurry up so we can build a snowman," Jisung's still frowning and Jaemin wants to smile, but figures it'd only made him in a grumpier mood.

"Did it snow enough?" Jaemin asks as he gets out of bed and goes to check himself, pulling the curtain back and his eyes widen slightly. "Yeah, OK." He pulls the curtain back to where it was and sighs, "OK, I'll get dressed." When Jisung doesn't move, he frowns, "Jisung."

"Right, right," Jisung hurries, cheeks reddening from embarrassment as he turns to walk out of Jaemin's room. Jaemin chuckles, going to his closet to find his warmest clothes suited for winter.

"It's so cold," Jaemin huffs, zipping his jacket further up his neck. "Why, Jisung? Why?"

"I wanted to post a picture," Jisung frowns, nudging him before taking his hand and pulling him to the snow. "Come on, let's get started." There's excitement in Jisung's eyes that Jaemin can't say no to, and so he begins to help Jisung build the large snowballs for the snowman's body.

Honestly, Jisung should appreciate the fact that Jaemin likes him too much to say no.

"Do we have carrots for the nose?" Jisung frowns when they're stacking the balls on top of another.

Jaemin looks at him like he's crazy, "Jisung. We don't waste food here."

"Why not?" Jisung asks.

Jaemin shakes his head, deciding not to answer, and instead says, "Look for sticks and small rocks for the face and arms, Sung."

Jisung huffs but does as he says, walking away to look as Jaemin continues to pat the snowballs down to make sure no snow falls off. He steps back to make sure they look even and nods to himself, looking around to see Jisung walking back to him with a triumphant look on his face, "I found them."

Jaemin stifles his laughter at the look on his face and nods, taking the sticks from him to put in the side of the snowman. Jisung bends awkwardly to get to the snowman's middle ball, placing the small rocks in carefully. Jaemin steps out of his way, taking some other rocks to put on the top ball for the mouth and eyes. Once he's finished, he steps aside for Jisung to put the nose in.

Jisung claps excitedly once when he finishes, stepping next to Jaemin to make sure everything was lined up perfectly. "We don't have any extra clothes for him, though, do we?" Jaemin frowns, tilting his head.

Jisung shakes his head before taking off his jacket and Jaemin looks at him with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Giving him my jacket," Jisung says like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Jaemin quickly grabs his hands, "What?"

"It's cold, Sung, you matter more than the snowman," his eyes are wide as he talks quickly.

"It's only for the picture, I swear, and I'm wearing like three long sleeves," Jisung shakes his head, tugging his hands out of Jaemin's to take his jacket off. He puts it around the snowman loosely, "Now, take a picture, hurry."

Jaemin huffs, gritting his teeth before he pulls his phone out to take a picture and steps back. He quickly snaps one, not even checking to make sure it was alright before he ushers Jisung to put his jacket on but Jisung pouts, cheeks and nose red and if Jaemin wasn't so upset at him, he'd coo at him. "I want a selfie, too."

"God," Jaemin shakes his head, shoving him to the snowman gently but Jisung takes his hand in his, tugging him with him.

"With you, too," Jisung's still pouting and Jaemin can never say no to him, especially when he promised him affection all day earlier.

"Fine," Jaemin mutters, letting Jisung take the phone and extend his arm to take a selfie with him and the snowman. "Only one, though."

Jisung rolls his eyes, but only takes one and then Jaemin's making him pull the jacket over him again, zipping it all the way up his neck. "Let's go inside before it gets colder, Jisungie."

"Let's make snow angels another day?" Jisung suggests, eyes wide and bright even as they're inside and now warm. Jaemin's helping him take off his jacket and rolls his eyes but nods.

"Sure, Sungie," he sighs, taking off his own before he remembers their deal and grins, "Now, what did you promise me earlier?"

Jisung groans.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
